Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a regulator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a regulator for preventing output overvoltage.
Description of Related Art
A low dropout regulator (LDO) is widely applied in electronic power supplies, including use in automobile electronics, mobile phones, notebooks. and personal digital assistants (PDA), etc. In particular, the requirements of low power consumption, high performance and high reliability in automobile electronics make design of a LDO circuit more difficult. When power supply output of the LDO circuit switches from a mode to another mode, the load requirement of the LDO changes rapidly, which may result in an output overvoltage or an output undervoltage. Since overvoltage may cause permanent damage to the circuit, a protection mechanism for preventing output overvoltage is very important.